


The Truth Comes Out

by tabjoy13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabjoy13/pseuds/tabjoy13
Summary: Dumbledore conducts a social experiment at breakfast. It doesn't go the way he expects.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic to a proud Hufflepuff who married a rueful Gryffindor. Happy Valentine's Day.

It was another cheerful breakfast at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were assembled at their respective tables. The morning chatter was slowly overtaking the yawning voices of sleep. Up at the Head table, Dumbledore hummed to himself as he enjoyed a bite of toast.

“Something amusing Headmaster?” Snape asked. The greasy-haired Potion’s Master always sat next to Dumbledore if there was room.

“Oh, just a little social experiment,” Dumbledore replied. He smiled out at the students as they ate and drank. His blue eyes danced with mirth.

“Experiment?” McGonagall joined the conversation. McGonagall also sat next to Dumbledore if at all possible.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “You see, I had the house elves put veritaserum in this morning’s pumpkin juice.”

Snape immediately spat juice back into his cup. He looked up, horrified. McGonagall swallowed slowly, looking nervous. 

“Oh don’t worry,” Dumbledore assured them merrily, “it’s only in the student’s drinks…I think.”

“Professor,” McGonagall protested, “use of veritaserum on students is strictly forbidden.”

Dumbledore held up a finger, eyes still on the students. “Use of it on students during interrogations, yes, but not during breakfast. And as you know, veritaserum is most effective on the unsuspecting.”

While McGonagall sputtered, Snape cut in. “Where did you acquire the potion sir?” The Potion’s Master feared he already knew the answer.

“Your seventh years were brewing it up, there was plenty for the whole school!” Dumbledore seemed tickled pink about the whole business.

“It took my students a month to brew that potion! I was going to grade them today,” Snape muttered. He had been looking forward to judging the potions of each student.

Dumbledore waved a hand, “top marks, all around.”

While Snape steamed, McGonagall recovered. “What is the point of this experiment?”

Dumbledore gestured at the students. “Look at the students conversing. They HAVE to be answering each other truthfully and yet, peace remains. With a good night’s rest and full bellies, even the truth hurts less.”

The Headmaster was going to go on about the philosophy of truth, and youth, but he was interrupted by a shout from Gryffindor table.

“Is that what you think of me?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Yes of course I knew! But you’re not supposed to say it to my face!”

Accusations and fists began to fly. Any food that was thrown instantly vanished, a safeguard that had been charmed into the Great Hall years ago, but that didn’t stop the Gryffindors from launching themselves at each other. In a flurry of green, McGonagall rose at once and hurried over to try to bring her house under control.

Dumbledore’s cheerful smile vanished. He looked down at the other three tables. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins were still eating. The students at those tables looked over occasionally, trying to discern what had caused the commotion amongst the Gryffindors. After a time, their breakfast resumed as it would any other day.

Dumbledore stared at the other students hard, but besides a few frowns, there was no change in conversation. The shouting at Gryffindor table could still be heard. Hagrid appeared to help McGonagall wrangle the students as someone called her an “old tart”.

“I don’t understand,” Dumbledore said, bewildered. Although they’d all had the same doses of potion, his beloved house was in chaos while the other three continued on with their days.

“That’s because you’re a Gryffindor sir,” Snape replied. He sipped his pumpkin juice smugly.


End file.
